Mayor Donovan Rushmore
Mayor Donovan Rushmore is a minor but important antagonist of the 2013 video game Watch_Dogs. He is the elected mayor of Chicago responsible for collaborating with Blume Corporation and the Chicago South Club. He was voiced by Michel Perron. Biography Background As the mayor of Chicago, Rushmore was responsible for collaborating with Blume Corporation to establish the city operation system known as ctOS, which he did as the creation of ctOS was supported by Dermot "Lucky" Quinn, head of the crime syndicate known as the Chicago South Club, who Rushmore was secretly collaborating with. During the next election, Blume were responsible for having ctOS engineer Malcolm Deodato use the behaviour-influencing software known as the Bellwether Code to illegally make the people of Chicago re-elect Rushmore. Lucky Quinn later made a deal with Blume, ordering them to find blackmail on Rushmore. As a result, they used the Bellwether Code to make Rushmore divorce his wife, make him fall in love with ctOS engineer Rose Washington, make him arrange a meeting with her and ultimately make him strangle her to death, in a meeting recorded by ctOS. Quinn then used the recording to blackmail Rushmore, who was attempting to break free of his control. Events of Watchdogs At the beginning of the game, hackers Aiden Pearce and Damien Brenks hack into the Merlaut Hotel, headquarters of the South Chicago Club, in an attempt to rob it. Damien then attempts to access a restricted zone containing the blackmail on Rushmore, but is detected by Lucky, who has hacker Clara Lille discover their identities and ultimately sends hitman Maurice Vega to kill them, resulting in Maurice accidently killing Aiden's niece and setting off the events of the game (not noticing when a second hacker steals the blackmail). After discovering stolen data on the computer of Delford "Iraq" Wade, leader of the Black Viceroys gang, Aiden repeatedly attempts to access it, ultimately attacking the Viceroy headquarters at Rossi-Fremont and killing most of the Viceroys, including Iraq, and stealing the data. Despite the data temporarily falling into the hands of a hacker known as Defalt, Aiden manages to regain it and discovers it to be Quinn's blackmail on everyone. After later discovering that Lucky gave the order resulting in his niece's death, Aiden breaks into the Merlaut, and observes Rushmore making a speech praising Lucky. Rushmore then retires to the sidelines and accuses Lucky of ruining him, but Lucky ignores him and orders him to leave. After launching his attack against the Club, Aiden corners Lucky and kills him by deactivating his pacemaker. As he dies, he reveals that he sent Maurice Vega after Aiden and Damien because he thought they wanted the video of Rushmore, which he shows Aiden. After Quinn dies, Aiden uploads the video and sends it to his ally Raymond "T-Bone" Kenney, who exposes it to the public, revealing Rushmore as a murderer. Rushmore is later found dead from an apparent suicide, although many people believe that he was executed by soldiers working for the Club. Blume Corporation vice president Charlotte Gardner later takes over as interim mayor following Rushmore's death. Trivia *Rushmore is one of three villains in the game believed to have been influenced by the Bellwether Code, with the other two being Maurice and Edgar Noone. **He is also the only one to be confirmed to have been influenced. *It is unknown whether or not Rushmore was aware of Blume rigging the election in his favour. *He may have drawn inspiration from , who served as Mayor of Chicago from 1915 to 1923. Like Rushmore, Thompson was also compromised by the city's criminal elements (such as Al Capone), ran a strong political machine, and is considered to be one of the most unethical American mayors in history. **He may also be loosely inspired by , Chicago's first African-American mayor who also died while in office, and his death was subject to some conspiracy theories. However, Washington was a popular mayor and had few legal issues. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Villains by Proxy Category:In Love Category:Remorseful Category:Grey Zone Category:Deceased Category:Pawns Category:Leader Category:Spouses Category:Scapegoat Category:Elderly Category:Charismatic Category:Master Orator